


ballum - ben and callum continuation of 7/4/2020

by ballumfan



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV), ben and callum
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Canon Continuation, EastEnders - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, ballum - Freeform, ballum one shot, ben and callum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumfan/pseuds/ballumfan
Summary: the continuation of 7/4/2020 (havent seen anyone do this yet)where ben comes home to callum w phils note he wrote for ben
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	ballum - ben and callum continuation of 7/4/2020

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i doubt anyone is going to read this cause this is my first ever fan fic ive ever written and its probably going to be shite, but ok lol  
> so, this is just going to be how i feel like yesterdays ep shouldve/ wouldve ended. if that makes sense.  
> enjoy xx

Ben walked home to Callum's flat with the bit of paper clutched in his hand, and he felt so much happier than he did on his way to the Mitchell's. He didn't even bother ringing the bell, because, after all, he kind of does live here now. Maybe one day they'll get a place of their own without wondering whether Stuart will be peeping around, Ben thought. But, on the other hand, Stuart isn't really around much. he goes out drinking so much Ben wonders if he's turning into an alcoholic. Well, like he could talk. Everyone has their own problems...  
He took his shoes off and strolled in with a grin on his face, throwing his coat on the sofa before throwing himself onto it, feeling more proud then the usual Ben.

''Alright?'' said Callum, turning around and abandoning the half washed dishes in the sink.

Ben looked over in confusion. ''Huh?''

''Al-right? Did it go alright?'' He repeated. 

''Oh, err, yeah, yeah, went quite well. Couldn't really understand him at first, well, at all, really.''

''Well, what happened then?'' What's gotten you smiling like that? Went unsaid.

''Said he's sorry and wrote this for me..''

''Sorry for what? That you lost your hearing?'' Asked Callum.

''Blames himself i suppose. cause um..'' No. Ben couldn't tell Callum why. He didn't want to open up about what happened and how it was like in them dark times when Callum was kidnapped, and he certainly didn't want sympathy. But then he realised. the reason their relationship almost ended was because Ben wasn't telling the truth. He was thinking selfishly again. He needs to think of Callum for once. 

''He blames himself for the boat crash. So he blames himself for my hearing cos i lost my hearing from the boat crash.''  
He will tell Callum later. He will tell him how it was like for him. He will tell him all the details on what happened.. Maybe. But not now. He cant ruin the moment.

Ben put his arm forward so no more questions were asked and showed Callum the piece of paper, with scrawly handwriting that read 'IM PROUD OF YOU'

Callum returned a smile. He knew how much his dad's approval meant to Ben. 

''All cos of you babe, makin' me see that i needed to go back n talk to him.''

''Nah, it's not cos of me that hes proud of you. You've done that yourself.''

''i know, but...'' Ben let out a sigh and stood up, wrapping his arms around Callum's waist. Callum liked it when Ben did that. ''You always make me see sense in stuff. Showin' me the right thing to do. I appreciate it, i really do.'' Continued Ben, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. God, he loved his eyes. Well, he loved everything about him, but damn his eyes stand out, so pretty and they literally seem to be sparkling.

Callum's never felt this way before. He's never fit anywhere, with anyone. Until now. This comment from Ben made Callum smile even more.

''Well.. That's what I'm 'ere for, ain't i?'' He replied, brushing it off, before leaning in for a kiss, and sitting down next to each other.  
Callum turned on the TV, putting it onto mute. Suddenly the horrible sound of distorted buzzing disappeared, and it made Ben let out a tiny sigh of relief. It really does make you realise how bad a sound was when it stops.

''Why'd you put it on mute? you ain't deaf like me'' Callum couldn't help but notice this was the first time he has ever admitted and accepted that hes deaf. Things really do seem to be changing for the best at the moment. Ben looked sideways at Callum so he could lipread.  
''Well, same surroundings I suppose'' Ben concentrated on Callum's lips, a face full of confusion and concentration for a second or two, then processing what Callum said, and another smile spreading on Ben's lips. It was just little things like this that mattered the most to Ben. it was these things that warmed Ben's heart, making him feel happy, making him feel loved. But he couldn't help think how much he didn't deserve Callum. But he does. Ben deserves to feel loved. 

''Thank you'' Ben said through a grin, placing his hand on Callum's thigh and continued with ''Its annoying to listen to. It sounds like I'm underwater, just a little buzzing in me ears. Drives me mad sometimes.'' He placed his head on Callum's chest, facing the TV and reading the subtitles of Hannah Montana. Callum wasn't too keen on this show but he would watch anything if it meant he was cuddled up with Ben. The shows kind of grown on him a bit, actually.  
Although Ben couldn't hear Callum's heartbeat. But he could feel it. Small patterned vibrations going through him, and Ben liked it. It made him feel secure. The two watched TV silently, until Ben randomly bursts out with: 

''Wait, why was my dad calling me like 7 times anyway, if I can't even bloody hear him!''  
Followed by his comment was loud vibrations from Callum's chest that radiated through the whole of Ben's body. He knew that Callum was laughing, and it made Ben look up at Callum and chuckle, too.  
''No idea.'' Replied Callum, still laughing. God he loved this. He could just be himself, for the first time in so, so long. He's never in his life been this happy.

Well, I guess they wont ever know why Phil wanted to go on a call with a deaf person.

And, the half-washed dishes sat in that sink all night. They didn't care. They were too in love to notice.


End file.
